


the world is alive

by msnonstop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, greek mythology inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop





	the world is alive

The land woke sleepily, still dazed from her night’s sleep. She squinted her eyes, the warm glow of the sun seeping through the clouds onto her face. She looked around, creating new mounds as she did, eager to be catching the last glimpses of the moon before she fell below the horizon. She dreaded the days she spent without her moon, the sister she felt like she never saw. At that moment, she promised herself she would stay awake, if only to greet her sister as she rose that night. The land closed her eyes, moving her consciousness towards the water, where she knew her brother would already be awakened. She grinned as she saw him, greeting him with riverside flowers as she passed. In return, he let some of his water lap onto her shore, refreshing her as he did. Their relationship was a playful one; the water never one to rest unchanged. 

The land lived a peaceful life, if not a mundane one. She and her brothers and sisters lived in peace together, always creating, always providing for the next day. The trees flourished, the water flowed, the wind blew and the sun shone as he had always done. Everything was harmonious, yet the land felt within her that it wasn't enough. Each time she felt an apple fall she felt as if it had been wasted as if it too had a greater purpose in this life. As if it could’ve been used for something greater.

She didn't dwell on these thoughts.

She continued her day. Consciousness moving from each rock to each hill, never staying in one place for too long, moving about the empty world, filled with nothing but peace and tranquillity.

_ (She craved more than that.) _

She laughed with the wind, wishing she could sing with him. The wind has always had the knack for music that she craved. She spoke with the sun, longing to look him in the eye as he warmed her with kind words and compassion. She asked him to talk to the stars for her, as they always felt out of reach. She visited the water’s banks once more, gifting him with more water lilies and lotuses than he could ever need. 

_ (She wondered if they too believed there would be a higher purpose for them.) _

She returned to them each day, for that was all there was. Just her and her siblings, never any other life, just them. It was all she had ever known. She returned to her home, her desire for some time away from her siblings stronger than ever. She needed more, she needed  _ something else.  _

Nothing changed.

The land left her home, breaching her surface once more. She waved to the sun as it dropped, turning to the east as the moon rose to her rightful place. She smiled as the softer glow from her sister shone, basking her in its glow. She spoke with the moon, cherishing the little time she spent with her.

Soon enough, she felt her eyelids drooping, her movements becoming lax and her words slurring together as she spoke. The moon ushered her to sleep assuring her that she would be back tomorrow. The land complied, sinking within herself, her thoughts roaming freely within her mind, no longer held back by her consciousness. 

Thoughts of her unfulfilled purpose prevailed plaguing her mind with the thoughts of uselessness and incapacity of doing something  _ more _ . Her wishes to provide coming to the surface. Thoughts of giving to someone,  _ something, _ to make their lives better. She didn't  _ care _ if it destroyed her, she wanted  _ change _ . Something,  _ anything, _ different. Thoughts of being something more, or doing something more plagued her dreams. She tossed and turned, wrecking the surface as she did, tearing herself apart over the issues. Soon enough, as these things do, it was over. As she fell into a deeper sleep, the thoughts fell once more, disappearing into the back of her mind.

You and I know what the land craves. She craves a mistake, something she will curse if her wish were to become her reality. She aches for humans. She wanted something, that would destroy her. 

_ They never arrived. _


End file.
